Bookend
Quote by or fitting your character A large pony built like one of the warriors of the barbaric Painted Hoof tribe, Bookend doesn't look like a scholar, despite his best efforts. Instincts and skills gained growing up near the wild were honed during his tenure at the Canterlot Library. History The frontier can be a dangerous place. Bookend was born to an adventurer from Whinnychester, Trailblaze Beacon, who immigrated to Equestria and settled down in Bridle, a town that offered infinite opportunities for one with an outdoorsy inclination. His father is Rock, a warrior from the Painted Hoof tribe nearby that Bridle had a tenous relationship too; They came into some conflict occasionally but also sometimes helped one another. Trailblaze accidentally (if happily) married Rock, which would go a long way to helping resolve the issues the natives had with the townspeople, and vice-versa. Trailblaze and Rock were both independant ponies and refused to give up their cultures. Instead they decided to live seperately but to meet frequently. Both were fairly happy with the arrangement, though it meant there were some times they were seperated from the other half of their families, and that was always sad. Bookend was raised mostly by his mother, learning how to track and survive in the wilderness. His father raised Breeze, Bookend's little sister, who found she had a talent for Speaking to the Earth and is currently the apprentice of the tribe's shaman. As a child, Bookend was very boisterous. His father was the Strongest Pony EVER and he thought that his father would approve of him if he grew strong enough. Of course, when Rock found out he chastised his son, telling him that some things are more important than strength. Which seemed silly to Book at the time. However, Bookend soon came to realize that what he would shrug off other ponies would get hurt from. He looked around and saw that none of the foals around him his age were as big or strong as he was, and he remembered how his father had handled Trailblaze and Breeze with gentleness, and began to understand. While Bookend was still a colt, he and a friend got into trouble. Dusty Tomes had borrowed a book from a traveling trader some about ruins near Bridle, and rather than let his friend go alone, Bookend followed him. It wasn't anything dangerous (only an old tavern) but the book accidently got dirty and they were forced to buy it from the trader. Dusty was over the moon about his new cutie mark, and deciphered the book for Bookend. Bookend read it, at first reluctantly and then with more enthusiasm as the story got more interesting. When he finally put it down, he found he had another book - a book on his flank. He finally realized how much he'd enjoyed reading, and decided to find some more books. It wasn't long until Bookend had read every book in Bridle. He heard stories from his mom about an old friend who worked in a place that had an endless number of books, and Bookend became determined to see it. He started working and saving up, slowly getting enough money to buy a ticket to Canterlot. He couldn't get much work done when he stayed with his father, as they didn't seem to use currency anyway, but his father taught him other things, such as how to defend himself - and, if necessary, those he cared for. At the age of 17, Bookend got enough money for a one-way ticket to Canterlot. On his first day there, Bookend volunteered at the library. After a period of training, Bookend was given the task of guiding patrons through the treacherous Lost Catacombs of Fiction. He learned quickly, and impressed the head librarian with his skill in navigating the Dewey Decimal system, his strength to carry even the heaviest tomes, and his ability to not be killed by deathtraps. During that time, Bookend made lots of friends; regulars at the library became familiar with the sound of Bookend's hooves as he fled from the Colossal Spitball. He never did figure out how to get around that trap. Bookend eventually left Canterlot and returned to Bridle with some friends met during his stay there, under orders from Princess Celestia. One day Bookend hopes to open Bridle's first library. But the frontier is a dangerous place.... Personality Bookend is generous, and easily forgives others, not seeing any reason to hold a grudge. He's a lot smarter than he looks, and enjoys showing off his knowledge. His father taught him the importance of gentleness around those without his prodigious strength. Bookend has a few flaws. He can be a bit smug when he knows something others don't. He's stubborn as well, and will drag other ponies his way to prove himself right. He can overthink, at times, trying to find a more complicated solution. Cutie Mark Filling in the Blanks grants Bookend a +6 bonus to Decipher Script and Forgery checks as long as he has a piece of the document to be forged. Bookend is great at teasing out the hidden meanings behind the words, and has more luck finding a book to grant him a competency bonus to Knowledge checks. Stat Block Male CG Earth Pony Ranger/Barbarian, Level 6, Init +1, HP 51/51, Speed 60 AC 16, Touch 11, Flat-footed 15, Fort +9, Ref +5, Will +3, Base Attack Bonus 6 Silence (+1 Greataxe) '+12 (1d12+10, x3) '''Full attack '+12/+7 (1d12+10/1d12+10) '''Return Policy (+1 Chain Shirt Barding) (+5 Armor) Abilities Str 22, Dex 13, Con 16, Int 13, Wis 12, Cha 12 Category:PCs Category:Adventurers